Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pike Faro Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Legion of the Dead! | Synopsis2 = In March 1836, the Mexican army under the command of General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna led the legendary attack on the Alamo in Texas. Everyone was slaughtered. However, some years later an army of undead Mexican soldiers led by the General himself have appeared to have risen out of the Rio Grande to strike terror on the American side of the border. The so-called Legion of the Dead ride into the border town of Encinal and raze it to the ground, the appearance of these seemingly undead Mexican soldiers puts enough fear into the locals that they do not fight back. The marauders attacks on towns throughout the state of Texas prompts the governor to call in the military to do something about it, however the US Army proves ineffective in locating and stopping the ghostly army. The meeting is interrupted when the colonel is informed that his men have captured the outlaw Kid Colt. This gives the colonel idea and goes to see Kid Colt. Having learned that the Kid was only captured because he used up all his ammunition wiping out the Driscol gang, the colonel thanks Kid Colt for his help. As Kid Colt helped rescue the colonel in Yuma a few years before, he asks for the Kid's help in stopping the Legion of the Dead and explains to the outlaw who they are. Kid Colt agrees to try to track them down and learn the truth about the Legion of the Dead. Since the colonel would be courtmartialed for allowing Kid Colt to go free, the pair orchestrate an escape so Kid Colt can get away. Kid Colt tracks down his friend Miguel and asks him what he knows about the Legion of the Dead and learns that they have been using a nearby river to cross over into the United States from Mexico. Kid Colt camps out on the Mexican side of the river and waits for the Legion of the Dead begins riding across it. When they appear, Kid Colt follows along behind, slowly picking off the stragglers with a shot gun. Reaching higher ground to get better shots, Kid Colt witnesses as the Legion of the Dead is about to engage the US Army in battle. Seeing that the soldiers are going to be bottle necked in a pass and stuck, Kid Colt rushes down and begins giving the cavalry cover fire. The two sided attack forces the Legion of the Dead to try to flee, but the last of their numbers is mowed down by Kid Colt, including their leader who has been posing as General Lopez. Realizing that they were merely ordinary men dressed as the undead, Kid Colt rides off into the night and the colonel allows him to ride free. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Rattler Strikes! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Stampede! | Synopsis4 = In the town Lasso, Kid Colt and his friend Ike notice the arrival of a group of outlaws that are part of Spider Kane's gang. Realizing that Spider Kane is locked up in the local jail, Ike puts together that his gang is trying to bust him out, prompting Kid Colt to do something about it. The outlaws manage to break their leader out, and while Kid Colt manages to shoot some of the lawbreakers dead, Spider Kane and most of his men manage to escape. Kid Colt hops onto his horse Steel and follows after them. Kid Colt chases the gang for three days and on the third night of camping he is visited by his Native American friend Swift Arrow. Swift Arrow tells Kid Colt that some men showed up in his village and began offering alcohol in exchange for his people to round up the Bison in the area. When Kid Colt asks why they were seeking to round up the Bison, he learns that Spider Kane's gang is seeking to use them to stampede through the town of Lasso. The Kid is then led to where the bison are being penned. He then sends Swift Arrow back to his people and tell their chief to destroy the alcohol then go to town and warn the people of Lasso of the coming danger. Kid Colt attacks Spider Kane and his men, but they still succeed in setting the Bison into a stampede using dynamite to frighten the large mammals. Kid Colt guns down the entire gang and grabs a stick of dynamite. He then races Steel ahead of the herd and uses the dynamite to frighten the leader of the herd to divert away from Lasso just meters away from the hastily erected barrier outside of town, saving it from destruction. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spider Kane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the story "Legion of the Dead" it is suggested that Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna died during the battle of the Alamo. This is not accurate. The legendary Mexican general actually lived until the age of 82 on June 21, 1876.Wikipedia However, one could assume that perhaps on Earth-616 Santa Anna did die during the battle of the Alamo. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References